


We use to be closer than this

by leedsanctuary



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 60s, Angst, Band, Chaptered, Fluff, I based some of it off the beatles, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, and Louis just doesn't know it yet, because why not, dont judge me, harry loves louis a lot, its 12am, larry - Freeform, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedsanctuary/pseuds/leedsanctuary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction is a band in the 60s and Harry falls for Louis but it's not that easy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my notes on my iPhone so it's pretty shite also it was only suppose to be a Drabble I swear  
> (I may or may not have based it off of the Beatles a little (a lot who am I kidding) I always pictured Harry as John Lennon with his different outlooks at the world and Louis as Paul McCartney and his cheeky ways, so that's how it's gonna go)
> 
> Title from a song by the xx
> 
> And I didn't check it for spelling errors because it's 12 am

Harry supposes he could change, make the feelings go away, go out to the clubs a bit, meet more beautiful girls who would throw themselves at him (more like fuck but his mother taught him better), and marry a lovely lady so this wouldn't be a problem but he can't bring himself to do it.  
He really didn't mean to bring up these feelings they just did what they pleased and there was no stopping them with their overwhelming realistic churn that every time they came about it hit him like a train, no where close to its destination with only 10 minutes to spare before being late.

He likes to think it happened in the spring of 62'  
One Direction was blasting the charts and were traveling places they couldn't imagine possible. First around the UK, then around Europe and finally to America, in which if they said had the best food, no one would have to know.  
It was fun, it really was. They got along with each other and performing every other day, pay included, wasn't a bother. You could say it was somewhat of a privilege. Not many people got to do what they did especially at such a young age. All five of them were completely grateful some more than others. Some of them being like Niall, he loved his job, he loved going out and seeing the crowd being happy to see him. He loved playing the guitar and just watching all five of them come together and make something "incredibly insane" happen.  
And then there was Zayn who was less excited about it but still was pleased with the outcome. He meant well.  
Liam absolutely loved singing but still couldn't wrap his head around the world tours and being papped every time they stepped out of their personal airplane .  
Louis was Louis, he could fit into any crowd and make home there. He was oblivious to everything and spent most of his time goofing around whether it be at home or on stage, he was the life of the party and made anyone in a mile radius happy. He just had that effect.  
Last of all was Harry who had been the least pleased with the fame and everything that came with it, yes he did create the band, yes he writes most of the lyrics, but there was something, something he could not stand. And it kept him from being truly happy, the thing is he didn't know what it was and it was eating him alive. Day by day and night by night, he would rather be eaten alive by a coyote than deal with the un cooperating emotions that got worse by the second.  
Other than that he enjoyed writing and singing. It was his passion, his dream, and he out of all people got to live it.  
I guess it was luck, and just a little bit of fate.

Harry met Louis at a small gathering in Glasgow on a dark foggy night. Harry had been looking for a few talented people who were interested in taking part of his new band he called "Blanc Kiss", it was nothing big, well not yet he use to say to his mum. He knew he had talent, just talent that could not stand alone.  
So a band it was. He passed around fliers to every decent singer who had the guts to stand up and do karaoke   
but it looked like none of them were considering. As the day passed by he got more and more frustrated, on the verge of giving up and that's when fate decided playing its role. A roll of thunder and lightning to match filled the atmosphere and shook all the people with shock. Then faster then they could apprehend rain started pouring in streams  
It shouldn't be a surprise considering it stormed frequently but everyone hurried inside to the host's flat with flabbergasted looks.   
It looks like the world was not on Harry's side today considering all the papers in his hand were soaked wet and the print was not readable anymore. He let out a long overdue groan as he sunk to the floor of the kitchen (whosever it may be he didn't know but he didn't really care either) Harry has felt many emotions and hopelessness was of the few he rarely came across. It was raw and he prayed to the God he questioned daily that he would not feel it again. He let a few salty tears fall as the minutes passed and he listened to the slow chatter of people in the living room.  
"You plannin' on stayin there all night?" A high pitched but not the point of annoyance voice spoke and he would bet on all of the cigarettes he had hidden in his underwear drawer that it was the most delightful sound known to man. With a a swoop of his wet curly hair and a shiver of his skin, he looked up to be met with kind ocean blue eyes that were very close to his plain green ones, and if he said that didn't make his heart skip a beat he'd be a liar.  
"To be honest with you m' uncomfortable."  
The blue eyes stranger let out a small laugh and Harry was a goner.  
(Not that he knew that moment in time)   
"Maybe cause you got your ass on the floor like some kind of mutt."  
It should've been taken as an offense but the boy had a grin plastered on his face making it impossible to. It made the once important rainy day and soggy papers be forgotten all together. Today wasn't so bad.  
"Ya crying? What's wrong?"  
The boy crinkled his nosed and wiped a tear from Harry's cheek which made his body erupt in pleasure.  
Harry may or may not have panicked. "No no no no m' not. It was raining and I got it all over me. Ya know cause that's what rain does."  
Blue eyes (Was Harry allowed such names?) shrugged and let it slide.  
Harry couldn't be anymore grateful to someone   
He took no time in asking the question that has been itching in the back of his mind since this mornings tea. "doyouthinkyouwouldwan'tobeinm'band"  
And for a minute the boy grew confused. "Could ya repeat that?"  
Harry was shaking with fear of yet another rejection but he had to do this. He wanted this badly. "Can you sing?"  
Blue eyed boy sat down by him in the quiet corridor, eyeing Harry as if he just said Elephants could fly.  
They could not.  
"Yeah I can sing. Can I sing good? M' not sure. Who's askin'?"  
He noticed that they hadn't even exchanged names which made Harry feel slightly stupid, only slightly, because Harry was a man.  
"Well m' Harry for starters and I want to be famous for y'know singing in a band and stuff."  
Unnamed boy smiled and hit Harry's shoulder. "My names Louis and it looks like we've known each other for about 5 minutes and you've told me you're whole life story, care to thrown in what type of boxers ya wear?"  
That made Harry pout childishly.   
He wore tight ones that made him feel more secure, not that he'd ever admit that to Louis, a boy he just met.

Louis chose to ignore the pout and continued on.  
"Well lay it on me, Harry. What's the band name?"

"Blanc Kiss"

.  
.  
.

 

With not even a second thought to pass, Louis was in a fit of laughter as he splayed his body on the tile floor. Harry's cheeks burned a fiery red, he wacked Louis on his side but he did not relent. After a few embarrasing seconds of fidgeting he joined into the laughter until he wasn't sure what they were laughing about.

"If you plan on me joinin' this 'band' mate you will definitely have to make some arrangements with the name. It's total shit" Louis wiped some tears from the corners of his eyes, breath ragged which made Harry's stomach coil comfortably.  
And with that Harry let a whine out "Heyyyyy"

This was the day he pinpointed the feelings, it was the day he felt different, it was the day when his thoughts were jumbled into a big puzzle game that even the smartest person couldn't figure, and it was the day he may have fell for Louis.  
But it wasn't that easy.


	2. To death , my dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is a vicious green monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just Drabble

Harry started noticing a pattern in Louis and himself. Every time they stopped for an interview, Harry would flirt with the interviewer like the big oaf he was (it was only natural) , then Louis would suddenly turn sour and throw snarky belligerent words around that were sure to leave a dent in the persons self esteem. Or never want the big famous boy band on their show again. Either of the two.  
Louis didn't seem to regain his proper self until Harry gave him his full attention. Which was totally understandable considering they were basically connected by the hip,  
but as Harry was the only one to catch it, Louis didn't looked displeased that he wasn't getting any attention but at the fact that Harry may like one of the interviewers more than Louis.   
It was the thing that confused Harry the most and he decided not to divulge into too much.  
But that didn't stop him from remembering, there was a specific one that he could remember perfectly, it was with his current friend Nick Grimshaw. Thinking of it always made his heart go in overdrive.

-

It was a sunny day in Manchester where they had to be stopped for one last interview before they all got back to their respectful homes and could sleep out the tiredness. They were a bit jet lagged considering they had to take two plane rides to even arrive in the UK which was no good for the lot, especially Louis. As the energetic one of the group he bounced around the car trying to get a laugh out of everyone who only wanted to sleep in. Which made him upset.  
And when he was upset it was not a good thing for the rest, by the rest he actually means Harry.  
"Hhhharrryyy" he whined out loud trying to get the attention of the curly haired boy who had his hand propped up, holding his head up.  
"Mm what is it Lou?" His voice was dull and thick from sleep, which may have chilled Louis' bones, not that he noticed. It only made him that more determined.  
"What time are we gettin' to tha thing?"  
"The interview you mean." Harry sat up fully to look at Louis with a groggy look, who decided to pick at a seam on his shirt. His heart beating as fast as a rabbit was prominent.  
"Yeah that."  
"I don' really know. Ask Paul."  
He stopped paying attention for a bit as he thought the conversation came to an end, but in reality it had only begun.  
"I will but I just, I just wanted to ask you somethin' else." it sat silent for a bit before Harry got impatient.  
"Well spit it out already, or does the cat got ya tongue?"  
He actually snorted at that.  
"I um, I was just wondering if you could like, not distract us, I mean not like talk to the interviewer more than us but, you know, the thing ya do. The irritating one. Will ya help me out here?"   
Harry's heart pounded rapidly with the change of conversation, what did this mean?  
"I don't know what you're talking bout. I do nothing of such sorts."  
Louis's blue eyes widened with much needless exaggeration. He was being serious.  
"Yes you do! It's that thing you do with all the interviewers. You get really close to them like, like you actually want them in your life. I don't want you getting hurt Haz."  
His once patchy British accent became soft and smooth like silk.   
"Hurt? It's just playin' round Lou, no harm no foul." He placed a soft hand on him for reassurance but Louis' eyes still swam with worry and something else that Harry couldn't place. One thing was for sure that this conversation was not going to end well.  
"I just don't like it. Why can't you listen to my reasoning for once. M' looking out for the band."  
Anger filled the words, making them venomous as they were spat out. They never really fought about anything really and if they did it would only be a few hours before they kissed and made up (not literally but you get the idea)  
So this was a very serious situation for Harry who thought he had done no harm.  
"How's it gonna affect the band? Also if you didn't know im the one who listens to your nonsense all the time so excuse me for bein' a good friend."  
Friend.  
It was the word friend that swam in Harry's head for a moment.  
Because that's what they were right?At this point Louis was beet red with his arms folded across his chest. It was really bothering him. Things don't usually bother Louis.  
"Just don't. I'm not going to warn you again ya hear me?"  
It was Harry's turn to snort. Did Louis really resort to threats now? He wasn't the boss of him, Harry was the boss of Harry. He'd do what he pleased and if that meant involving in some pleasant conversations with the interviewer then so be it.   
-

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah? I hope you like it and I'll continue.  
> My twitter is @wakingupstyles  
> If you wanna know.  
> I love you thanks for reading(:


End file.
